galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Obsidian II
Queen Obisidian II(formerly kown as Capella) is a fictional character and the main anatagonist of Galactic Star Fighters. She is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Oscuro. Personality Obsidian is a very wicked ruler with a violent source of energy. She is aggressive, hostile, and extremely impatient. She is also selfish, cruel, nasty, and a know-it-all. When she was Capella she was known to be shy and lonely because she has been bullied throughout her childhood. Description 1,000 years before Obsidian became evil, there was a group of terroists called the negastarlings that started out as starlings until a dark curse surrounded these victims and made them evil. This time was known as the Cursed War. When that war ended the new starling species surrendered and founded a new land, called the Kingdom of Oscuro(which is Spanish for “dark”). It was led by Queen Obsidian I. They had spent years preparing for an invasion to destroy the starlings until in the Great Galactic War when 13 heroes called the Heroes of Above(GSFs from the past) defeated them by using the Golden Star Rod to drain up their powers into a stone and also as a terrifying sacrifice. Later into the recent past times, Obsidian was born as a fire starling under the sign of Leo. She was originally named Capella and was sent to a magic school in Etheropolis. She was mocked and teased because her classmates were so jealous of her being the prized student. Then one day, Capella wanted revenge by stealing the stone and was cursed into Obsidian. She ran away from Estrella and made home at the abandoned lands of Oscuro where she brought back life to its monsters and she even restored the castle 30 years ago. Now as the main antagonist she plans to destroy the galaxy and the first thing to do is to take down the GSFs! Appearance Obsidian‘s starling race is Fire. She has raven black hair with a fiery color that goes from purple to red, to orange, and to yellow. As a regular starling, Obsidian had the normal color of sclera until she gained her negastarling powers. The sclera is now black with dark, purple irises that burst aflame when she’s mad. Obsidian wears black armor with a golden shoulder piece and dark, purple pants with black and gold boots. She also wears a small, golden tiara and golden arm cuffs. On her armor shows a negastarling crystal, located above the chest. Her attire color pallette overall are black, dark purple, and gold. Trivia Capella is named after one of the stars from the constellation, Auriga. Obsidian was going to wear a skirt but it was later changed to pants. She was actually first drawn as a transformation for another character named Ruby Negastar, who was originally the main anatagonist. When Obsidian was a transformation, she had wings made out of fire. The current Obsidian has no wings and flies while wearing a special cape. Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Negastarlings Category:Anatagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females